Eren y Levi
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: Recopilación de drabbles y one shots, mayormente de índole doméstico, referidos a la vida de Eren y Levi como pareja. Los ratings variarán y serán especificados en cada historia. #Ereri #Riren #Historias individuales completas #Fluff #Humor #DILF Eren! #Fem Eren! #Fem Levi! #Plot twist! #Lemon #Yaoi #Yuri #Sexo explícito
1. Despidiendo a un amigo

**Despidiendo a un amigo.**

ATP/Humor

 _Eren era un idiota_.

Su novio lo sabía, Jean lo sabía. Hasta _Armin_ lo sabía, por el amor de Dios. Esta tarde, su rubio y mejor amigo lo había terminado por confirmar cuando recibió un mensaje del castaño pidiéndole que vaya a visitarlos de emergencia. Primero dudó. Eren era un exagerado, además de un idiota. De todos modos decidió ir, esperando no encontrarse con la pareja peleando por estupideces, como solía ocurrir.

Suspiró antes de tocar el timbre del portero eléctrico, y cuando advirtió que alguno de los dos, probablemente Eren, le había permitido el acceso, entró. Subió con cautela, tratando de imaginar qué podía haber pasado esta vez.

 _-Ah, hola, Armin. Pasa._

La naturalidad con la que Levi lo recibía le indicó que esta vez, tal vez, no había sido un problema entre los dos, cosa que lo relajaba. Armin odiaba interferir en su relación, por más que fuese a pedido de su mejor amigo. Odiaba meterse en su privacidad.

 _-Hola, Levi.-_ Saludó el rubio con una sonrisa amigable.- _¿Cómo están tus padres?_

Hablaron del viaje del que hacía una semana había vuelto con Eren. Armin le preguntó por su hermana menor, y le resultó gracioso y por demás adorable escucharlo decir que la pequeña Mikasa quería, al igual que su hermano mayor, casarse de grande con su mejor amiga, Annie. Claro que Eren y Levi no estaban casados… aún. Apenas sí habían empezado la convivencia juntos, y eran muy jóvenes como para estar pensando en matrimonio. Los dos querían hacerlo en un futuro, pero por el momento estaban bien así.

Conversaron por un escaso rato hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando salir a un muy relajado Eren, vestido con una musculosa blanca, unos jeans rotos, y descalzo. Levi lo regañó y le dijo que se quitase la toalla húmeda que llevaba colgando por sobre sus hombros si no quería pescar un resfriado. Eren, ignorando a su novio por completo, saludó a Armin después de casi dos semanas de no verlo.

 _-Iré a despedir a un amigo del interior._

Y eso fue todo lo que Levi necesitó decir para que el aura de su estúpido e infantil novio se oscurezca.

Armin lo miró sin entender bien qué pasaba, y ni bien el pelinegro entró al baño y cerró la puerta, Eren estaba sobre él atacándolo a preguntas mezcladas con berrinches típicos de una criatura de no más de cinco años.

 _-¡Eren! ¿Qué te pasa?-_ Preguntó alarmado el rubio, cada vez más confundido.

 _-¡¿Qué no lo ves?! ¡Levi me está engañando!_

Armin trató de absorber esas palabras y encontrarles un significado. No pudo.

 _-¿De qué estás hablando, Eren? ¿Por qué acusas de semejante cosa a Levi?_

Después de gimotear y tratar de hacerse entender, quitándose gordas lágrimas de por medio, el rubio pudo comprender lo que su mejor amigo planteaba. Eren estaba preocupado porque su novio, cada vez que entraba al baño, siempre con celular en mano, decía eso: "voy a despedir a un amigo del interior".

 _-¡Levi no tiene amigos en el interior del país, Armin! ¡Sus únicos amigos son Erwin y Hanji, y ambos viven en el centro! Además, ¿me vas a decir que todos los días debe despedir al mismo amigo? ¿No lo ves? ¡Mi novio me está engañando!_

Armin trató de no estallar en risas, no quería burlarse de su amigo ahí mismo. Era entre ridícula y tierna la inocencia que su estúpido amigo podía cargar.

- _Eren_ ,-Enunció el rubio de la manera más seria que pudo.- _Cuando uno dice que va a despedir un amigo del interior y va al baño, significa que va a cagar._

 _-No, no entiendes, Levi est- eh- ¿Eh? ¡¿Q-qué?!_

 _Eren era un idiota_.


	2. Un golpe duro

**Un golpe duro.**

Rated T/Humor

Levi iba a matar a alguien.

Todo estaba _mal_. Todo estaba jodidamente mal.

Ya era bastante malo ver cómo esa linda asiática se estremecía ante el toque de Eren, pero ver cómo Eren, _su jodido novio_ , había montado una tienda de acampar en sus pantalones después de haberla estrujado en sus brazos, era motivo de guerra.

Levi no era el único sorprendido. Hanji miraba como una desquiciada. Ni a ella, la loca del porno y el erotismo, le causaba gracia ver al novio de su mejor amigo tan _emocionado_ por otra persona, pero estaría mintiendo si decía que la escena le resultaba poco apetecible. Eren y Mikasa eran sexys.

 _-¡Corte!_

Todos miraron a Levi. Erwin tragó una risa, pues estaba más fastidiado que jocoso. Levi había echado a perder una muy buena toma.

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo, Ackerman?_

Este, sin prestarle atención al director, también conocido como _el Capi América_ , o la mole rubia que tenía por amigo, se pegó media vuelta con intención de irse. ¿Por qué había accedido a estar ahí en primer lugar? Ah, sí. _Eren_. Eren mencionó que verlo ensayar le gustaría. _Oh, no te das idea, mocoso. Un puto deleite._

El castaño se separó de su colega de inmediato al ver cómo el pelinegro salía del estudio a paso veloz. Ya se la veía venir, y sabía el porqué. Pero Eren siempre había sido un arriesgado, o un "mocoso suicida", como le decía Levi, así que le restó importancia.

 _-¡Hey! ¡Levi, espera!_

El pelinegro, cabreadísimo, trató de ignorar los llamados de su novio, pero este fue más rápido, y antes de que pasara los baños del edificio, alcanzado la salida, llegó a tomarle la mano.

La airada mirada que le dedicó no tenía nombre. Bueno, podía tenerlo, y ser "Levi Ackerman", quien era el ser conocido por dedicar ojeadas que daban pavor.

- _Suéltame_.-Dijo, siempre tratando de mantener el protocolo intacto. Y lo estaba logrando, hasta que vio que su novio, su estúpido, desgraciado, cojonudo y maldito novio, seguía con esa erección entre sus piernas.

 _-¿Puedes decirme qué fue todo eso?_

 _-¿Y tienes el puto coraje de preguntar? ¡Tienes esta tienda de montar entre tus p-_

Pero calló cuando tocó dicha "tienda de montar", palpando algo ajeno a su comprensión. Levi juraba conocer bien el pene de su novio. Vaya que lo conocía, y eso era…

La risa desmesurada de Eren abandonó su estúpida, maja, y _besable_ boca apenas notó la confusión en la cara del pelinegro.

- _Levi_ ,-Susurró una vez relajado, habiéndose calmado de tanto reír _.-¿acaso crees que alguien que no seas tú puede ponérmela como mástil?_

El sonrojo en el pálido rostro de su novio era adorable.

Levi le quitó el consolador de goma de tamaño tinanesco que tenía metido en sus boxers para golpearle la cabeza.

 _-Maldito hijo de puta..._

Eren no percibió verdadera malicia en las palabras del pelinegro, y su tierno momento con su celoso novio se vio interrumpido por una curiosa Hanji.

 _-Levi, ¿por qué estás golpeando a Eren con mi dildo?_

 _Dios_. ¿Podía esto ponerse peor?


	3. Mi vida como en el manga

**Mi vida como en el manga.**

 **Rated K+/¿Humor?**

Son estos los momentos en los que me planteo el porqué de mi relación con Hanji. La mujer está simplemente loca. Aunque, pensándolo bien, quien estaría estando más loco, soy yo por seguir permitiéndole entrar en mi vida.

Déjenme esclarecerles el panorama, ¿sí?

Hanji es una reconocida mangaka… y mi mejor amiga. Dibuja de puta madre, debo reconocer, y aunque la mayoría de sus personajes sean de lo más monstruosos y retorcidos, son jodidamente geniales. Actualmente, muy a mi pesar, me encuentro no sólo leyendo, sino viendo una de sus creaciones recientemente publicadas…

Probablemente debería mencionar esto, también. Hay otra cosa de la que Hanji es fanática. Además de gigantes y monstruos que viven de comer gente, Hanji es fanática de las relaciones homoeróticas. Sí. Ver dos hombres besándose le puede llegar a causar un grave desangre nasal. Cuando estaba en pareja con mi último novio, ella se la pasaba sacándonos fotos o haciendo bocetos de nosotros dos cada vez que nos tomábamos de las manos o alguna cursilería por el estilo. Hanji era - _es_ \- una fujoshi de primera clase. Así es como le llaman a las locas por los homosexuales, _fujoshis_.

Pero ese no es el problema. En lo que a mí respecta, a Hanji le pueden excitar tanto los gays como los cadáveres de animales. El problema es cuando a mí me mete en el medio. Cosa que estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo.

- _Hanji_.-Digo tratando de no perder la compostura, mas me es difícil cuando claramente puedo ver que el sujeto que parece estar gimiendo como puta en celo, es una copia mía.

 _-¿Sí, ardillita?_

Suspiro fuerte a través de mis fosas nasales al escuchar ese estúpido apodo que decidió ponerme hace ya varios años. Lo _odio_.

 _-Te dije que no me llamaras más así.-_ Ella me sonríe más todavía, como si le hubiese dicho alguna suerte de halago, y me es inevitable asesinarla en mi mente. Reiteradas veces.- _¿Puedes explicar esta mierda?_ -Pregunto haciendo lo posible para verme impávido.

 _-¡Oh!-_ Vocifera tras una breve introspección, entendiendo al fin a qué me refiero.- _No sabía que por fin te dignarías a leer uno de mis bebés. Me alegra._

 _-No es eso, pedazo de mierda_.-Le respondo ya cabreado, más de lo usual _.-¡¿Por qué mierda aparezco en uno de tus putos mangas?!_

 _-¿Uno de mis mangas?_ -Ella parece no entender, o al menos eso interpreto por cómo frunce su ceño, hasta que la escucho hablar, y me arrepiento de oírla.- _Pero si te he estado usando desde que empecé "Una Decisión Sin Heteros"._

Después de procesar sus palabras, siento cómo nace un tic en mi ojo derecho y a mi vena frontal a punto de estallar.

 _Genial. Jodidamente genial._

 **(x)**

No sé cómo, pero no la asesiné. Claro que momentos después la eché de mi apartamento con una patada en su pervertido culo. Antes, sin embargo, hubo algo que le pregunté. Algo que me generaba incertidumbre. Si bien verme dibujado en paños menores siendo follado por un tipo me irritó bastante, lo que me produjo algo que encontré, más que desagradable, afable, fue la cara de dicho tipo.

Sumé dos más dos y llegué a la conclusión de que, si ella me usaba a mí, una persona real, como uno de sus personajes principales, entonces este Adonis dibujado podía tranquilamente existir también.

No voy a admitir que me desilusioné cuando la escuché decir que no, pero lo hice. Algo en mi interior deseaba que el que hacía de activo en su manga -o "seme", término que usan las pervertidas que leen esa mierda- fuese alguien conocido de ella.

Déjenme aclarar algo. Seré reservado, mas si veo algo que me gusta, voy a por ello.

Echando mis esperanzas por la borda una vez más, y olvidándome de un posible ligue ya que este sujeto no existe, me relajo en la comodidad de mi sofá. Y debí imaginar que la paz no duraría mucho, ya que en cuestión de minutos siento mi celular vibrar, advirtiendo un mensaje de Hanji.

 _/Recuerda ir disfrazado mañana, sino no te dejo entrar./_

Río sarcásticamente. Como si tuviese algún deseo de ir. En primer lugar, si acepté ir a esa puta fiesta de disfraces post-Halloween, fue porque me vi chantajeado. La muy bastarda me había dicho que si no iba -con disfraz puesto, como si fuese poco-, le diría a mi madre que hacía ya un año que no estaba en pareja, y ese era terreno minado para mí, ya que cuando supe terminar anteriores relaciones con mis ahora ex, ella siempre venía desde Francia hasta Estados Unidos para "contenerme", y es algo de lo que no me quiero dar el lujo ahora. Y no lo hago, así que accedo nuevamente, enviándole un "ok" desganado.

Cuando se hacen las siete de la tarde, ya habiendo terminado la limpieza del día en mi apartamento, noto el pequeño y colorido libro debajo de mi sofá. Hanji se había olvidado su estúpido manga.

Siento deseos de prenderlo fuego, pero sé que sería algo inútil, ya que ha de haber fácil mil copias más, si no más. Entonces procedo a hacer algo de lo que no me doy cuenta hasta que de hecho me relajo con libro en mano. Leo de nuevo esa porquería. Esta vez solo, sin la molesta voz de mi amiga. Le presto atención a la trama, notando que carece de tal, y que solamente consta de una relación homosexual semi-romántica, en la que uno de ellos es super obstinado, y el otro un histérico, y noto también que el histérico vendría a ser yo. O más bien, un dibujo mío. Yo no soy histérico, tch.

Cansado, y honestamente aburrido de sólo ver hombres dibujados follando, lo hago a un lado cerrándolo y viendo la portada con más detalle.

El contenido, como la mayoría de los pocos mangas que leí en mi vida, está en blanco y negro, pero el dibujo de la portada tiene colores, y me veo embobado ante la similitud exacta de uno de los rostros con el mío. Y tal vez no sólo es eso. Tal vez sean los ojos terriblemente verdes que tiene el sujeto que se folla a "mi" personaje, también. Y me voy a dormir con imágenes algo fantasiosas en mi mente, recreando escenarios que sé no serán posibles, pero en un sueño me es inevitable detenerme a pensar en esas cosas.

 **(x)**

Llegado el maldito día de la fiesta a la que me invitó Hanji -de algún amigo de Erwin, si mal no entendí-, y a minutos de la misma, me miro una última vez en el espejo chequeando que mi disfraz esté en perfectas condiciones. No suelo hacer esta clase de cosas, pero ya que me encuentro haciéndolo, al menos que esté bien hecho. Conforme, me marcho al escuchar el timbre, quitándome sólo la máscara y la peluca ya que manejar con plástico en mi cara no es mi idea de un viaje seguro, menos cuando no voy a ir solo.

Para cuando bajo me encuentro a mi hermana esperándome con su usual cara de nada, y aunque me doy cuenta de que tal vez hago una pausa más larga de lo debida, no puedo evitar admirar lo impecable que le sienta el disfraz de Arwen.

Su tez es pálida como la mía, aunque tiene un leve rosado que le da ese brillo femenino que suele atraer miradas por demás. Su rostro es el de una elfa, sin dudas, y su cuerpo está en perfectas condiciones, así que, denúncienme, pero admirar la belleza de mi hermana es algo que no puedo no hacer. Claro que lo que le digo no se acerca a lo que pienso.

 _-Hm. No te ves tan terrible._

Mikasa rueda los ojos siguiéndome hacia mi Benz plateado.

 _-Pensé que vendrías con Annie._

 _-Annie y yo ya no estamos más juntas._

Asiento y eso es todo lo que escucho respecto al tema ya que no me animo a preguntar más. No por miedo, sino porque decido respetar la privacidad de Mikasa. Eventualmente me contará, si así lo desea, sino no.

El viaje me resulta incómodo ya que entre el silencio generado y mis pensamientos, me pongo a divagar en mi mente sabiendo qué me va a esperar una vez allá. Un montón de idiotas calenturientos, gente alcoholizada, mujeres seductoras con provocativos disfraces que rozan lo vulgar, Erwin con sus estúpidas bromas dignas de "Sr. Perfecto", y Hanji. Y sé también que si sigo pensando en estas cosas, lo siguiente que haga será voltear e irme de vuelta a mi apartamento. Pero recordando lo que me espera a cambio, decido hacer a un lado todo pensamiento indeseado y sigo hasta llegar.

Hanji es quien nos recibe, y lo hace en una silla de ruedas, usando una peluca canosa corta, un traje ejecutivo, y una máquina conectada a la silla. Como esperaba, Stephen Hawking.

 _-¡Mikasa! ¡Qué gusto ver que mi gruñona ardillita haya decidido traerte!_

Mikasa le devuelve la sonrisa tras escuchar halagos acerca de la hermosa Arwen que hace, y yo entro sin intención de quitarme la máscara, la cual me había puesto una vez llegados.

Voy directo hacia el -oh, qué sorpresa- Capitán América, y él sabe de inmediato que soy yo. Probablemente debido a mi corta estatura.

 _-Así que viniste._

 _-Así parece, Erwin._

Pero no tengo ganas de hablar con él, y agradezco enormemente cuando un pequeño y adorable rubio vestido de Rapunzel lo agarra del brazo llevándolo hacia él. Pude notar que dicho rubio estaba algo entonado gracias al alcohol. No tenía ni idea de quién era, pero tampoco me molesté en preguntar. Encontrándome solo de nuevo busco a mi hermana con la mirada, y me sorprende cuando la veo hablando con una chica disfrazada de Tauriel. Y lo que me sorprende más, es que la veo reír. _Fuerte_. _Mikasa no ríe_ , ni hablar de reír fuerte. Es cuando, intrigado, decido acercarme, sintiendo cómo una mano me toma gentilmente del antebrazo, logrando detenerme y dirigir mi mirada hacia…

 _Mierda._

 _-Yo que tú no interrumpiría. Mi hermana tiene esta tendencia de robarle el alma a las personas que se topa en el camino y no dejarles respirar de lo tanto que habla. Si eres inteligente, y déjame decir que dada la elección de tu disfraz lo pareces, te darás media vuelta y dejarás que Arwen y Tauriel combatan a solas, amigo._

 _-¿Huh?_

Me es difícil procesar todo lo que este tipo me dice -este _hermoso_ tipo me dice-, entonces lo único que hago es permanecer ahí, boquiabierto como un idiota, agradeciendo de tener mi máscara puesta así no puedo ser visto con mi estúpida expresión.

Y es ahí cuando noto que de algún lado lo conozco. Que su cabello tal vez sea más largo, su espalda más prominente, que su sonrisa sea más radiante, y que sus ojos sean más… verdes.

Entonces el tipo hermoso de hermosos y verdes ojos repite parte de lo que dijo, en palabras más mundanas -seguro suponiendo que tengo alguna especie de retraso-, y yo trato de conservar el puto estilo.

 _-Haces un hermoso Loki._

Y no. No es eso lo que quise decir. Diablos.

Pero la sonrisa que me da es incluso más grande que la anterior -si es eso posible-, y mi pulso crece al igual que mis ganas de querer ser tragado por la tierra.

 _-Y tú haces un sdorable V._

Y ahí se fue mi enamoramiento por este… mocoso de mierda. _¿Adorable? ¿Enserio?_

Y el sonido de su risa opaca las conversaciones de la demás gente, olvidándome de su ofensa, y tomándola como una broma, tal vez. Y aunque desee querer golpearlo, no quiero hacerlo. Quiero… besarle ese estúpido rostro que tiene.

 _-Mi nombre es Eren._ -Me dice ofreciendo su mano.

Y era el mismo. Y aunque no entiendo por qué Hanji me mintió al respecto de la existencia de este tipo, no pienso en ello. Y mi verborragia es inevitable, y digo lo primero que se me cruza por la mente.

 _-Hanji escribe historias homoeróticas sobre nosotros dos._

 _Suave_ , Levi. Suave como mantequilla.

Este tipo, Eren, pierde esa sonrisa, y me quiero golpear en la frente por aquello, pero de pronto su mueca es reemplazada por una carcajada, y es ahí cuando no entiendo nada. Pero no me importa porque ríe de una manera que es hasta contagiosa, y me encuentro torciendo mis labios los cuales amenazan con sonreír.

 _-¿Tú eres Rivaille?_

Trado unos segundos en entender, y recuerdo haber leído ese nombre en el manga. Ese es el nombre del personaje que se parece a mí. Asiento, conservando la compostura, por fin.

 _-Tú entonces sí eres CheeseBurger_

Eren sacude su cabeza con una mueca de humillación pura tras oír el apodo que Hanji le puso a su personaje, el cual carece de nombre, y después asiente, y de nuevo esa sonrisa enceguecedora aparece.

 _-¿Puedo comprobar qué tan parecido a Rivaille eres?_

Respirando una última vez, hondo, comienzo a quitarme el sombrero que está unido a la peluca, seguido por la máscara de Anonymous.

Siempre estuve al tanto de lo que genero en el otro, por eso es que, en primer lugar, decidí cubrirme por completo. No me gusta alardear, pero tiendo a robar tantas miradas como mi hermana. Por algo es que somos mellizos, después de todo, duh. Como sea, Eren se inmuta tras ver por primera vez mi rostro, y por un momento dudo de cuán buena haya sido la impresión, hasta que veo cómo su nuez de Adán se mueve después de tragar saliva, y me permito una pequeña sonrisa ladina como triunfo.

 _-Ah… Definitivamente esos mangas tendrán otro significado para mí, ahora que sé que no eres un personaje inventado._

Y ahora que sé que definitivamente le gusto a Eren, mi confianza vuelve a mí como por arte de magia. Y tal vez sea malo jugar con el mocoso, pero para cuando me doy cuenta, ya estoy llevando mi mano hacia mi pelo para correrlo y colocarlo detrás de mi oreja. Es un movimiento sutil, sencillo, pero totalmente válido, y por la forma en que Eren pega sus verdes ojos al movimiento grácil de mis dedos, puedo decir con firmeza que sumé puntos.

- _Oye_ ,-Empieza, y se lo ve algo dudoso, pero continúa con una frágil determinación.- _Es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo y todo pero, me preguntaba si al salir de aquí querrías ir a tomar algo… o… ¿algo?_

Trato de no reírme, pero fallo al largar una risa grave ante tanta… ternura. Es adorable el mocoso, sí. Y pienso en su propuesta, y me es más que tentadora, pero pronto pienso en Mikasa y en que no tiene cómo volverse, sin mencionar que acaba de romper con su novia, así que mi entusiasmo disminuye.

 _-Escucha, por más agradable que sea tu idea, voy a reclinarla. No me malentiendas. No es que no quiera, es sólo que debo llevar a mi hermana ya que vinimos juntos y-_

Y soy interrumpido por Eren abruptamente, quien acompaña sus palabras con su dedo índice, señalando hacia una dirección en particular. Señalando a Mikasa y a… Tauriel… _besándose_ …

 _-¿_ _ **Esa**_ _es tu hermana?-_ Pregunta entretenido, y yo me quedo mudo.- _Porque si ese es el problema, créeme que está en buenas manos. Ah, Tauriel- Izzy, es_ _ **mi**_ _hermana, y tiene su propio auto. Creo que estarán bien juntas._

Y de pronto su propuesta me resulta no sólo agradable, sino que factible.

 _-¿Tu casa o la mía?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Esto se suponía que iba a ser un one-shot por el cumpleaños de Armin (que fue el 3 de Noviembre), y terminó siendo un Levi x Eren, tardío, para colmo. Demándenme.**

 **También, es mi primera vez narrando en presente. Sorry si apestó demasiado, pero quería intentarlo.**

 **Espero que les vaya gustando esta seguidilla de drabbles, porque tengo muchos más para subir ewe.**


	4. Quien busca, encuentra

**Quien busca, encuentra. Y quien le presenta su mejor amigo a su padre, se arrepiente.**

 **Rated T/¿Humor?**

La primera vez que Mikasa descubrió a su padre y a su mejor amigo besándose, no se sorprendió. Siempre supo que, tarde o temprano, en _algo_ esos dos andarían, y dado que su padre nunca demostró rechazo ante la idea de relacionarse amorosamente con personas de su mismo sexo, sabía que presentarle a Eren iba a ser como mostrarle dulces a un niño. No podía pretender que nada pasase entre los dos. Tal vez su padre le llevaba unos veinte años al mocoso, pero Eren era lo suficientemente adulto como para saber en qué se estaba metiendo.

Naturalmente, ambos hombres esclarecieron su relación y oficializaron. Mikasa no estaba molesta, pero sí deseaba que los dos mantuviesen las demostraciones públicas de afecto lejos de su vista. Ninguno pareció ofenderse ante el pedido de la azabache y aceptaron, considerando que no iban a morirse por aguantar a estar a solas para tocarse o mismo besarse. No es como si fuesen adolescentes hormonales, después de todo.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Mikasa tuvo la idea -la _mala_ idea- de ir a buscar su notebook a lo de su padre sin llamar antes. Decir que encontrar a su mejor amigo de manos y rodillas y desnudo en pleno living no la shockeó sería una mentira, y más que nada porque quien estaba detrás de él, era Levi; desnudo, también, follándoselo como si no hubiera mañana.

Mikasa jura que esos gemidos y gruñidos los va a escuchar en su mente de por vida. Está más que claro decir que desde ese día Mikasa no sólo llama a su padre antes de ir a su casa, sino que toca timbre -varias veces-, aun cuando ella tiene un juego de todas las llaves del lugar. Arriesgarse a encontrar una escena de índole sexual, _otra vez_ , no estaba en sus planes.

Mikasa era abierta de mente, una chica joven pero despierta, lúcida, y aunque nunca había considerado siquiera salir con una mujer, formaba parte de varias comunidades LGBT* en diferentes redes sociales. De hecho, por esos medios es que conoció a Eren.

Fue una tarde navegando en un grupo formado por los organizadores de las marchas del orgullo, que se topó con un posteo del administrador que le llamó la atención. Si bien _algo_ le decía que no lo abriera, que se arrepentiría, su curiosidad fue más fuerte. Después de todo, un título como "Attack On EreRi" llamaba la atención. Y no era sólo eso, sino lo que decía el comentario adjunto.

 **"DEBEN ver esto si quieren aprender las poses sexuales más trastornadas y sexys que jamás vieron en su vida."**

Darle play fue una _muy_ mala idea, ya que empezaba con un violento facial a un rostro con el que ella estaba bastante familiarizada -joder si no conocía el rostro de su propio padre-, y, sin darle tiempo a procesar mucho, a los segundos no sólo cambiaba de posición, sino que el lugar en donde se lo veía previamente al hombre era otro. En resumen, el video terminó siendo una recopilación de videos "EreRi", cuyo nombre era una fusión de los nombres de su mejor amigo y su padre.

Al parecer, ambos hombres tenían un morbo por ser vistos, y Mikasa padecía un muy mal karma en donde ver a su mejor amigo y a su padre tener sexo en un loop infinito era su condena.

 ***Para los inadaptados que no saben qué significa LGBT, son las siglas que denominan conjuntamente a lesbianas, gays, bisexuales y transexuales.**

 **A los que se preguntan las edades, Eren tiene 25 años, Mikasa 23 y Levi 42.**

 **Estuve teniendo que ocuparme de una camada de gatitos y de su madre por lo que me cuesta sentarme a escribir con tiempo, pero esto me surgió ahora y como es rrreeee corto dije lo subo, ya fue.**


End file.
